Interesting Things Happen At School: The Black Widow's Revenge
by emeralgreenlove
Summary: Kim and Jack are kidnapped by Leona. They are slowly tortured for what the wasabi boys did, and getting kidnapped is only the beginning of everything-Kim and Jack are the first ones in her master plan. Throughout the way, they encounter a forced pregnancy, captivity, going hungry and col,d and having to do what they wouldn't would their lives and their baby's not be at stake.
1. Kidnapped

Interesting Things Happen At School:

The Black Widow's Revenge

Chapter One: Kidnapped

XxX

KIM

I tapped my fingers against the desk, and looked around for something to entertain myself with.

"Kim?" asked my math teacher.

I glanced back at her. "Yes?"

"Can you tell me—"

"_Sorry for the interruption," _the announcer said, cutting through Mrs. Woolinghand's question, "_but I need Kimberly Crawford and Jack Brewer to report to the main office immediately. Thank you."_

The classmates around me started to whisper, and the boy in front of me, Marcus, turned to me with a smirk and said, "_Ooooooh_ you're in trou-_blllle."_

I rolled my eyes and put my binder and pencil in my back, then stood up and made my way out of math class.

I couldn't help but wonder why they were calling Jack and I to the office. If we were in trouble, wouldn't they call Jerry, Milton and Eddie as well? I couldn't imagine what they wanted, but hoped that it was just something silly.

I opened the door to the main office, and noticed that Jack was the only person there aside from the ladies who usually resided in the main office. I walked over to the waiting section and sat next to Jack.

"Do you have any idea what this is about?" he asked me after a while, turning to me.

I shook my head. "I don't remember doing anything worthy of the main office."

"Me either," he said.

"Hey, you two," a tall, dark-skinned woman called to us.

"Yeah?" Jack asked.

"You are both dismissed," she said. "I need you to sign yourselves out—I already spoke with your caretaker."

Jack and I exchanged looks.

"Are you sure it was us?" I asked. "I mean, we don't have a common caretaker…"

I stopped myself when I realized that it was probably Rudy who took the liberty of signing us out of school for whatever reason.

"Are you Kimberly Olivia Crawford?" I nodded. "And Jack Brewer?"

Jack nodded.

The lady gestured for us to step forward. We got up from our chairs and walked over to the counter where the sign out sheet rested. The lady, _Miss. Cooper,_ handed me a pen after she muttered, "Ladies first."

Funny thing is she sounded like Elizabeth Banks in _The Hunger Games, _and as Jack signed his name, I couldn't help but remember Elizabeth Bank's voice saying, _May the odds be ever in your favor._

May the odds be ever in my favor indeed—with Rudy you never knew what was going to happen.

As Jack finished up, Miss. Cooper said, "Your caretaker is at the main entrance of the school."

Jack smiled at her and said, "Thank you."

I waved at her and thanked her as well with my smile, then walked to the front of the school alongside Jack.

"_Who could have signed us out_?" Jack muttered to himself.

"Probably Rudy," I replied and smiled to myself.

In the last three years as his student, he had done a lot of surprising things, so he probably wanted us to help him do something, like plan a romantic date for Ms. Applebaum.

"Probably," Jack agreed.

Jack opened the door and gestured for me to go through. I stepped through, and glanced around. There was no one except for a limousine sitting a couple feet away. I glanced both ways, then looked back at Jack.

He was the last thing I saw before my vision blurred as someone held something up to my mouth.

A shiver went through me as my body felt like it was drained of its strength.

I was cold…I was so,_ so _cold_._

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT SO FAR, AND IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE…THANKS FOR READING! AND I WILL TRY TO UPDATE IN THE NEXT WEEK DEPENDING ON YOUR RESPONSE.**


	2. Basement

Interesting Things Happen At School:

The Black Widow's Revenge

Chapter Two:

Basement

XxX

JACK

Kim started to stir, and I couldn't help but be both relieved and sorry for her. It was like an ice box down here—I think it was a basement—and it was dark. The only sliver of light came through a tiny window on top of the door.

On one hand, it would have been better if she'd stayed asleep—although she might feel the cold while unconscious, I doubted that it would be as terrible as when she was awake. On the other hand, I was glad that she looked okay. I didn't know what the men in the black ski masks had intoxicated her with, but she had been out longer than I had. At least they hadn't hurt her or so I hoped.

Kim moved her hand up to her mouth to catch a raspy cough forcing its way out of her. I don't think she noticed the ruckus the chains made as it disturbed the silence that surrounded us.

"Kim? Are you alright?" I asked.

"Jack?" she said and turned, looking around until her eyes landed on me. "Where are we?"

She started to cough again, and it reminded me of my aching stomach.

"I think we're in someone's basement," I said, and tried to slide toward her further, but was held back by the chains that were wrapped around my wrists and ankles. "I can't come any closer to you."

She started to slide toward me on the cement floor, but I could tell it was taking a lot out of her. She stopped moving and started to cough again.

"I'm so thirsty," she said. "Why is it so cold in here?"

"I don't know," I said and started to unzip my hoodie—thank gosh my mother had made me wear it this morning. "Come closer."

Kim slowly made progress, sliding closer and closer to me as I tried to take off my jacket, but it was impossible. It made me grow frustrated, but I tried not let my feelings show—Kim was already feeling awful, I didn't need her to worry anymore.

Once she got close to me, I couldn't help but feel victorious. I reached out to touch her and came in contact with her face. Her skin was soft and velvety and a bit warm despite the temperature. She stood, wordless, but not without coughing as I continued to inspect her for injuries.

She didn't flinch, just put her hand on top of mine as I cupped her cheek again, trying to see if she was truly okay injury-wise.

"That feels good," she said quietly. "Your hand is warm."

I nodded and tugged her closer to me until I had her tucked into my side. She started to cough again, which made me worried as she glanced at her hand (was she coughing blood?), but it dispersed when she took her hand away from her lips and there was only a sticky clear substance on them, which she wiped away on her jeans.

"Do you feel better now?" I asked.

"A little," she said and laid her head on my shoulder. "Do you mind…?"

"No," I said. "Make yourself comfortable."

XxX

Hours had passed (or that's what it felt like at least) before Kim had come around, and after that, it seemed like around three hours passed before the door opened and a man dressed in a black ski mask, black pants, shirt and leather jacket—was all the black supposed to make him look slimmer? Because if that was his intention, it really wasn't working for him—it only made him look bulkier.

He turned on the lights, which burned my eyes. I put a hand to cover them, then slowly pulled them away from my face as they adjusted. The man walked towards us, which made me notice the tray on his hand, then kicked Kim's legs.

"Hey!" I said.

He turned to me, and said in a gruff voice, "What'd you want, punk?"

"Leave her alone," I said, sounding braver than I felt.

The truth was that I had been reduced to a growling tummy and aching limbs, but I still cared about Kim and I don't think I could watch her get beat up without doing something about it—the thought of someone hurting her made my stomach twist. I don't think anyone could strip me of my feelings for Kim.

Kim released a small, quiet whimper that my ears barely caught, and sat up slowly.

The man laughed, a rough sound, and knelt down on the floor, putting the tray of food where Kim had been a while back, then came back to me. He noticed that Kim had her arms wrapped around me, so he leaned down, grasped her by the waist and pulled her up, then pushed her away from me (though he wasn't as harsh as he thought would be). The man walked toward the giant spool, which fed the chains Kim was linked to. He pushed down on the handle (it seemed to take a lot of strength) and put the handle down now that Kim was about six or seven feet away from me.

The guy turned back took me, then knelt down, took hold of my shirt and pulled me up.

He leaned forward and said quietly, "Don't try to act like a hero, little punk, and just because you treat Barbie like she's a princess doesn't mean I or anyone else is going to treat her like that, you hear me?"

The man stared at me for a moment, and I considered that he might be on my side—

My eyes shut as his fists dug into my stomach, and then on to my face. I couldn't help the anger rising inside me, but I needed to keep it inside—if I even tried to fight back…I didn't want to know what would happen to Kim and I….I could only imagine.

There was a voice that came from the intercom in the corner of the room. The man released me as a voice, obviously tweaked by a computer, said, "Let him go, and do what you are there to do."

The man nodded, and threw a glance at Kim, who had averted her eyes to what was on the floor in front of her: the food tray.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

**WARNINGS: IN THE FUTURE, THIS STORY WILL HAVE STRONG TOPICS (NAMELY SEX (THOUGH IT WILL NOT BE M-RATED) AND VIOLENCE.)  
**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT—IT'S TRULY A BLESSING I DIDN'T EXPECT TO BE GIVEN SO ABUNDANTLY. **

**I WILL MOST LIKELY NOT UPDATE EVERY DAY (THIS WAS JUST A TREAT FOR YOU GUYS) HOWEVER I WILL TRY TO UPDATE EVERY THREE TO FOUR DAYS—MY GOAL IS TO FINISH THIS FIC BY THE 31ST OF THIS MONTH (JANUARY 2014) :) (THOUGH I CANNOT PROMISE THAT I WILL UPLOAD THE WHOLE STORY THIS MONTH).**

**THANKS FOR READING AND LEAVE ME YOUR LOVE IF YOU WISH.**

XxX

**USUALLY THIS WOULD BE THE END OF THE STORY, BUT SINCE YOU HAVE BEEN SUCH A GOOD AUDIENCE, I WILL GIVE YOU A STORY-WIDE "TRAILER." ENJOY. (SOME SCENES MIGHT CHANGE OR BE OMITTED LATER ON.)**

"_I know this sounds a bit crazy, but I'm not going to have sex with you if it's not what you want—what you would have wanted if we weren't stuck here, I mean. You yourself said there were cups in the bathroom—we could get pregnant the modern way. Just think about it—otherwise…otherwise, we get married. I'm not having sex with you or anyone before I'm married." –KIM._

"_Kim! I saw a calendar, and guess what? It's your seventeenth birthday. How'd you want to celebrate it?" –JACK._

"_What would you like our baby's gender to be?" KIM._

"_Baby, it's just a nightmare." –JACK._

"_I love you."_

"_Robin Thicke it is!"-JACK._


	3. Food

Interesting Things Happen At School:

The Black Widow's Revenge

Chapter Three:

Food

XxX

KIM

"Eat," the man said to me.

I glanced up at him, then at Jack, whose tummy I'd heard rumbling before. My own throat felt so dry, and although I would be more than happy to slurp down the soup, drink the bottled water and eat the loaf of bread by myself, I couldn't be selfish. Jack had to eat too if we were to make any plans to escape in the future.

"What about Ja—" I started to say but stopped myself. It felt like giving away Jack's name was a sin, so I stopped myself—despite the enemy already knowing our names. "What about _him_?"

"He doesn't _deserve_ to eat," the man said. I opened my mouth, the word _why_ on the tip of my tongue, but the man spoke up before I had the chance. "Eat up before your time's up. You have ten minutes."

What had he done while I was asleep? Was it simply discrimination? It seemed unlikely as we were both of the same race, age group and many other things—something had to had happened. Or did this man and the person who had ordered him around had a personal grudge against Jack?

"_Eat_," the man. "Or if you want, I'll take it away right away, but the Raven won't be happy. Besides, you aren't getting food again for a while."

I tentatively lifted the spoon up to my lips and let the cold soup pass through my lips. I lifted the spoon up, and again, and before I knew it, I was halfway through the bowl. I glanced back at Jack. The man was talking to him quietly again, and had Jack's face in his hands, pointing to me. Jack was focused on the guard, and the guard wasn't looking at me.

I took a bite out of my miniature loaf, and put it down, then stopped as I was about to put it in the soup bowl. I glanced back at the guard and Jack who were busy talking. I quickly lifted my sweatshirt and tucked the loaf in the elastic of my jeans, effectively crushing down its size, then put my shirt over the little bulge in my pants.

The guard glanced back at me, as if he knew what I was doing, and blood crawled up to my cheeks.

"What are you doing, Barbie?" he asked.

"No-nothing—I'm just feeling a bit cold," I said, and put my knees up, covering the small loaf, and went back to eating the soup.

I think it was Lipton's—the ones you add water to and put in the oven. After I was done, I drank down half of the water bottle and glanced up at the guard. He took the tray, then glanced back at my hands, where I held the water bottle between my hands. I held it out to him, but he shook his head.

"Keep it," he said. "It'll be a long time before you get to go to a real bathroom, and I doubt the Raven would like to see human waste just rolling around her home."

"Thank you," I said quietly. "Who's the Raven? Who took us? Why does he or she want us?"

"You ask too many questions, Barbie," the guard replied.

"My name isn't Barbie," I said, surprisingly calm.

The man lowered himself down to my level, and patted my cheek. I held my breath, not knowing what to do or if I should so much as move.

"_Don't you _dare_ damage the merchandise," _an invisible angry person warned through the intercom.

My body stiffened as I started to feel even colder than before. _Merchandise?_ Was this person going to sell me? Us? Gosh.

"I won't," the guard shouted back. He let his eyes roam over my face and said quietly, "It's better you don't ask, little girl." He turned around and walked over to the door, then turned to the intercom and said, "Would you like me to leave on the lights?"

"_No_," the person said, so the guard proceeded to turn off the lights and step out of the room. The jingle of keys were heard, and a moment later, the guard walked away.

I hadn't noticed till then that from where the voice was coming from, there was a glowing red light—a camera probably. After a moment, the glow was gone, and the light coming from the top of the door was gone as well, which left us in total darkness.

I glanced back at where Jack could be and asked, "Do you think the person can hear us?"

"Maybe," he said. "Cover your ears."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

I cupped my ears, and cringed as Jack started to scream loudly, then he stopped and let out a high-pitched wail that could have shattered a vase.

"I think we're safe," Jack said after letting out a cough. "Do you need to tell me something?"

"Something like it. Do you think you can reach me if you move over? I'll do my best to slide to you as well."

"Okay," he said.

Minutes passed as we tried different ways to reach other, though in the darkness, it seemed more like endless hours. Finally, we tried laying on the floor and reaching out with our hands.

"I got you," Jack said as he came into contact with my hand, giving it a squeeze.

"Good," I said, then reached down into the elastic of my jeans and took out the bread that had been squished. It tired my arms since I had to reach out underneath me, and a wrong move I made could pull me back to my place but I had it. "Stretch out your other arm." He did as I told him, and gave him the loaf of bread.

"What is this?" he asked.

"It's bread," I said. "I saved it. I know you're hungry."

"Thank you," he said, and quiet came over us.

I reached back with my free hand for the bottle of water, but it was on my other side, so I switched hands with Jack and got the water bottle with the other one.

"Are you done?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Cool," I said and stretched out my arm again to give him the water bottle.

"Whoa, it's cold and everything," he said.

I smiled to myself and squeezed his hand as he drank down the remaining water. At least the chains reached out enough for us to hold hands—and even then I felt like I was stretching my luck—like if I pulled too hard, then the chains would pull us both back, like rubber bands.

"Why did that man said you couldn't eat?" I asked. "What happened while I was out?"

"I tried to fight them off, then I woke up and tried to escape, but I got caught. It was obvious I would probably not find my way out anyway—this place is huge—but I had to try."

I nodded to myself. "What were you talking about while I was eating? I couldn't hear anything."

"Nothing much," Jack replied. "Just that I was an idiot and that he wasn't going to treat us well. I think he has a soft spot for you regardless of what he said, though, but if one of us has to talk, let _me _do it, okay?"

I shook my head to myself—my inner feminist protesting. "No—that's not fair, Jack. If one of us _has _to talk, it should be the one who was addressed. And another thing—don't get in trouble. Just keep quiet even if it goes against everything you've been taught."

Jack grumbled and turned on to his back. He yawned and said, "I'm so tired, but I just can't imagine going to sleep knowing something bad could happen any moment."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like waking up and realizing you're not there, not knowing what the heck is going on with you; or waking up above a tank full of sharks."

"I'll keep watch then," I offered. "If anything happens, I'll scream. I promise."

"Alright, but if you start feeling tired, wake me up, okay?"

"Okay," I said. "Sweet dreams."

"Thanks," he said, and soon after I heard light snores filling the room.

After a while, I switched so that I was on my back rather than my belly, which was starting to hurt. I didn't know how Jack had done it since he had been punched in the stomach, but I don't think asking him about his injuries would have been appropriate.

As I listened to his snores, I couldn't help but wonder who had locked us in here and why, and how the people back in Seaford were taking it.

XxX

WASABI WARRIORS, SEAFORD

"What are we going to do now?" Eddie asked his friends at the dojo. "There aren't many leads and the police wants us to stay out of it."

"As much as I hate to say it," Rudy said, "we'll just have to keep going with our lives."

"But what about Kim and Jack?" Milton asked. "The police works on cases while they're fresh and they have some leads, but once time passes, Kim and Jack have no hope. The media has already moved on—don't you think we should be out there, making sure people remember that our friends are missing?"

Jerry had previously been sobbing by a stack of mats, and having heard that there was no hope for his friends only made him cried harder despite the fact that it wasn't going to help Kim and Jack.

"I know, guys," Rudy finally said, "but we've looked for them and helped the authorities as much as we can. I think it's time to move on. Lingering on this isn't going to help us find them, and we can't just let our lives go to waste. I love Kim and Jack as if they were my own children, but we need to train for competition."

Rudy's calm exterior crumbled for a moment, his face twisting into a mask of rage and sadness, but he composed himself once again. His students needed him.

"We don't have our best fighters though," Milton pointed out. "Going to nationals is pointless."

"It's not pointless, Milton. We can always try our best," Rudy said. "Cheer up, guys. It's an away tournament—we can bring signs and posters with Kim and Jack's faces. Maybe someone's seen Kim and Jack over there." The boys made an array of sounds in response, though none of them seemed convinced enough. "Now, everyone, get on the mats."

Milton and Eddie dragged their feet as they walked over to the mats, then glanced at Jerry, who was still sobbing. Milton, Eddie and Rudy exchanged a look.

"Maybe we should start training again tomorrow," Rudy said.

"Good idea," Eddie mumbled and walked over to Jerry. He leaned down and grabbed Jerry's arm, then helped him up. "Come on, buddy, let's go home. We'll see them again, I promise."

"You promise?!" Jerry lashed out. "You can't _promise_—you don't know where they are, so don't make any _promises_ you can't keep."

Rudy and Milton exchanged a look, then walked over to Jerry and Eddie. Rudy put his arms around Eddie and Jerry, then said, "Bring it in, guys."

Hearing Jerry cry made Rudy's walls come down, and the next thing he knew, tears were making their way down his face. He squeezed the boys around their shoulders and promised to himself that he would do even more than he had in the past three weeks to get Kim and Jack back—without them, his dojo and his heart didn't feel full.

XxX

KIM

When you're in an enclosed space in the dark, hungry and cold, you can't exactly keep track of time. It was like that book I'd read sophomore year, _Night. _It was of a Jewish man, a boy at that time, who went through the Holocaust. His family died along with many other Jews, and life was hard—all he had on his mind was survival. And that was how I felt. Unlike the author, though, at least I had likable company and wasn't being physically tortured (lack of food aside)—not yet at least.

The soup was still cold and the bread hard when they gave it to us (maybe once a day? or every two days?). All I knew was that I was hungry most of the time, and that my stomach was grateful when it was fed.

My diet changed as I wasn't as active as I used to be, so the soup, the bread and the water started to fill me for a little bit before the hunger pains would strike again. Thankfully, Jack had "earned" back his right to food after a little while, so we wouldn't have to worry about being caught sharing or I wouldn't have to feel guilty because I didn't want to give away the little I had.

Oddly enough, being locked away together for crazy amounts of time, gave Jack and I time to get to know each other's silly secrets and fears. It gave us time to bond and to truly realize how lucky we were to have each other. Before I could have said that he was my best friend, and thought that I'd really meant it, but knowing little details about Jack that I would have thought of as 'unimportant' before gave me the knowledge that we truly were best friends—enough so that I'd gotten through to another layer of him.…It was beautiful.

XxX

The light on the outside was back on, so Jack and I could see each other's shadows. We heard light footsteps and a female voice outside before the lock was turned on our door.

I looked at Jack, and we exchanged a look before looking back at the door. We had talked about and wondered and brainstormed together who it could be that had us down here, but we hadn't come to a conclusion. I guessed now would be the time to find out.

Once the door opened, in stepped a tall, skinny, slightly hour-glass shaped figure, who turned on the lights.

The first thing I noticed about the woman was that her clothes were very stylish, so that meant she must have a serious wad of money on her. She had blonde hair with brown roots, which made the rest of her look an opaque blond. She had a face full of hard edges and a slight tanned look. Once she approached us, I noticed that her eyes seemed a bluish-gray, she had a medium nose and lip-colored lipstick, but try as I might, I didn't recognize her though Jack looked like he did.

"Leona?" he asked, seeming surprised.

She crouched down and glanced at Jack with a smile. "Yes, my dear?" He didn't answer, so she turned to me instead and said, "You're very pretty." I didn't know what to answer or if I _should _answer. Would she hurt me if I answered? She then turned to Jack and said, "You have good taste."

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN **_**KICKIN' IT**_**, **_**NIGHT (BY ELIE WIESEL) OR DENISE RICHARDS **_**(WHO PLAYED THE BLACK WIDOW (LEONA) IN **_**KICKIN' IT**_**).**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND LEAVE YOUR LOVE IF YOU WISH. **

**FYI, WHILE I AM DOING THIS FIC, I WON'T WRITE/UPLOAD ANY OF MY OTHER STORIES SO I CAN FOCUS ON THIS ONE.**

**UP AHEAD THERE WILL BE SOME **_**KICK.**_


	4. Proposal

Interesting Things Happen At School:

The Black Widow's Revenge

Chapter Four:

Proposal

KIM

"Oh, let's cut to the chase," the woman said.

I was sickened by how she treated Jack's and I's lives as if we were avatars in a video game—disposable. It looked like she wouldn't even go through the trouble of reaching into her purse and pulling out a gun—she'd probably get one of her goons to do it.

"What do you want from us?" I asked, afraid of the answer, but not nearly enough to quench my curiosity.

(Was that how Milton felt about school? Oh, Milton.)

"I want revenge," the woman says, and pauses for a moment, then glanced at Jack and I as if to check we were listening—as if we could ever _not_ pay attention to every word tumbling carefully out of her mouth. "And in order to get revenge, I'm going to start things lightly with you, especially because you, Kim, weren't even there to ruin my chances with Bobbi—well, not physically but I know you must have been there, behind the scenes, helping the boys destroy the wedding of my dreams." She stops herself for a moment, then shakes her head. "I have nothing against you personally, Kim—if I'd had a daughter sixteen years ago, I'm sure that she'd look and act just like you—but since I don't, I need your help."

Wedding with Bobbi…Black Widow…arrested—of course! _That _was who the woman was—I'd seen her on T.V. and heard the story about her from the boys.

"What do you need her help with?" Jack asked.

"Genetic material obviously."

I glanced at Jack. His eyes were the size of golf balls and his mouth was slightly opened—almost an exact mirror of my own features.

"Like you'd take a hair from Kim's head and you'd clone her?" Jack asked, sounding hopeful.

Leona studied him for a moment before throwing her head back in laughter. I was startled by the sound—shouldn't she sound more like MWHAHAHA rather than _hahaha_?

"_Clones_," she said, shaking her head. "No, that's not what I mean, my dear. I mean, I want an egg from her" she pointed at me, "and as much sperm from you as it's needed to get the job done."

"What?" Jack asked.

"Why?" I asked, sounding much more like myself than I had in the past few…weeks (?). I tried to think of something that would get her off our trail and maybe let us go. "Why do you need _us_ when you're so young and beautiful yourself? I understand you may have a hard time finding suitors, but if you were able to kidnap us, then why didn't you kidnap someone you liked and forced him to get you pregnant instead? And if _that _didn't work, then you could have one of your goo—I mean, why didn't you pay a woman to go undercover and get what you needed at a sperm bank?"

"Calling your school was much easier than any of that," she replied," and why go through the pain and troubles of labor when someone else could have my baby forme?"

_But it wouldn't be _your _baby_, I think, _it would be _mine—my _baby_, _you sick woman, mine and Jack's—not _yours.

I forced a smile on my lips and said, "Of _course_—it makes perfect sense, but why do you even _want_ a child? They're just snot-full, ungrateful little brats who cry and scream and—ugh." I shivered and shook my head. "Trust me, I understand why you wouldn't want to go through birth, but I've babysat enough to tell you that children are the _worst_ thing that could happen to you."

Leona shrugged. "Well, _my _baby will be well-disciplined, and well-taken care of Kim, and don't you think it would be a good trade off? If you behaved, I'd give you your freedom back and I'd make sure to tell my people not to hurt your family for the time-being, until after you'd give me the baby? You would hate the baby anyways, so I'd be doing you a favor by taking it, and by the time you'd be back in Seaford, the ten grand to your name would make up for it."

"Just ten?" I asked in a friendly tone, smiling at her, hoping she won't kill me off. "Those ten grand wouldn't last me the time of a pregnancy cycle—thirty-five thousand is more like it."

"Twenty," Leona says.

"Thirty," I say

"Twenty-five."

"Would it be safe to ask for twenty-seven?"

Leona thinks about it for a moment before saying, "Twenty six point three, and that's my final offer."

Twenty-six thousand, three hundred dollars for my embryo, along with safety for my family and freedom for Jack and myself, but would I be able to _sell _my baby off? Even if it was for just a little bit? There was a possibility I could never get the police to track down Leona and her goons and the baby could get hurt and die in pursuit because of my stupidity.

I need to keep her talking, I decided, only then will I have a chance to get her to come off of her high cloud and make her think about how hard it would be for her to have a baby.

I glanced at Jack. His hands were fists and his features were hard: his mouth was set upside down, his brows knitted together, his nostrils were flared, and tomato-red was climbing the way up his skin and painting his cheeks rosy.

"What do you think Jack?" I asked.

Before he had a chance to answer, Leona interrupted.

"Of course Jack will do it," she said, then winked at him. "He owes me one. I would give him the same benefits except for the monetary value of it. If you misbehave, know that I'm _always _watching, and I know you, Jack. You're the kid who's always getting himself in trouble and going against the rules, but if you break them, know that Kim and you will suffer. Your punishment will depend on how generous I'm feeling that day, but be aware that it could range from a beating to death, being sold off to White-American-loving crazies or be kept here for breeding material, thought I'd rather get rid of you and have my baby as soon as possible. That being said, feel free to be naughty outside the bedroom, but your actions will have consequences."

I felt like a block of ice was blocking my wind pipes, but hopefully, I'd be able to continue acting and try to get Leona to reconsider—those acting classes I had been taking for the last three months had finally started to pay off.

"I'd like to go back to Seaford after I have the baby," I said. "What would you consider naughty?"

"Assaulting my men, trying to escape," she said and glanced at Jack before looking back at me. "Refusing to tell me about major milestones, like when the baby starts moving or the bump grows. I want you to tell me what you're craving—whether it's pistachios or tacos—whatever the baby wants, he or she will get, you hear?" I nod and she turns back to Jack. "I expect you to give away as much sperm as needed and keep her happy. If I find out you've been hurting her and the baby by extent, so help me, I will dispose of you after I take everything you can offer. Am I making myself clear?"

I nodded and Jack grumbled.

"Stand up," she said to me.

I was surprised at her request, but followed it anyway. She looked at me for a moment before uncrossing my arms and standing back to look at me. She tilted her head and leaned forward to un-tuck my undershirt, then lifted my shirt. My eyes widened. I looked at Jack, and when I noticed that his eyes were on me, I let mine fly over the walls instead.

I couldn't even begin to say how embarrassing it was to be exposed like that. I hadn't been able to shower in a while, I did my thing in a bucket and I was sure that I looked like a scarecrow because of the little food I was getting.

My eyes snapped back to Leona when I felt warm lips on my stomach, which made my insides flip.

"For good luck," she said as she straightened up. "You're pretty and seem like you have just enough evil in you to be _my _kind of girl. If it weren't because you're my guest, I'd take you out for coffee and shopping—we'd be good friends."

A slimy, acidic substance seemed to be climbing its way up my throat, but I reminded myself she wasn't attracted to me the way I'd been attracted to Jack a while back—she just admired me as a person.

"Really?" I asked, surprised. "I think so too. I absolutely love your dress, your shoes, your Louis Vuitton and your hair is _gor_-geous."

"You think so?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "I don't know why you'd ever give everything up for a kid that isn't even yours. I mean, can you imagine getting up in the middle of the night and getting your hair and your pajamas thrown up on 'cause the kid's sick? I'd_ love _to have your lifestyle. "

"You want me to step out so you two can make out?" Jack asked, his head laid back against the cement wall. "Or would it be part of the deal to see you two kiss?"

"What are you talking about, you silly boy?" Leona asked. "You know, why can't you be more like your girlfriend? _She_ likes my plan, don't youKim?"

I had to hold back the 'I'm not his girlfriend, buddy' comment rising up, so instead I nodded and said, "Yeah, Jack, why can't you be more like me? This woman is a _genius_, why can't you see that, huh? You're acting like the idiots who thought the earth was flat—wake up and smell the roses, boo."

Jack looked uncertain for a moment, his eyes fleeting around my face for a moment before he set his lips into a grim line and shook his head, looking away.

"How are we going to do this?" I asked when I remembered that at one point I would have to be filled out with Jack's baby. "I mean, if you want to have a healthy baby, you should get a doctor to do some tests on me—maybe I'm infertile—and talking about health, I would need to get started on prenatal vitamins as soon as possible."

"Oh, don't worry about it, dear," she said. "My servants have been feeding you prenatal pills all this time, and we'll get you a doctor."

I hoped my face didn't fall, that it didn't give away my disappointment and anger. I should have guessed they were feeding me something funky (maybe that's part of the reason the guard separated Jack and I, not to mix up our foods, but we had shared a water bottle that first night—I hoped it wouldn't hurt him though I hoped though I doubted it since the pills were only meant to help your diet along. I couldn't ask her though as it would let her into Jack and I's little secret). I felt so…intruded upon, and animal-like. I was _not _a breeding machine, I wasn't a dog you could throw in a pen with another dog and force to make puppies, but I didn't have a choice—either I got pregnant or Jack and I were…as good as dead.

I needed to keep us alive long enough so that we had a chance to get found by the police.

Gosh, I hoped that day would come soon, and before I was already pregnant. That would be a misfortune—to be forced to be pregnant at sixteen-going-on-seventeen and not having direction—at least here I knew what was expected of me and how I was supposed to act. In the real world, my own voice would be drowned out by all the different expectations of society.

What about my dreams? What about school? What if I didn't want to stand by and raise a baby with Jack? Adoption would be available, but that would drive a wedge between us, though it wasn't like our friendship wouldn't be already ruined by then.

"Do we have a deal?" Leona asks.

I almost respond with "What?" but remember what she's talking about before I open my mouth and end up getting my tongue cut off for zoning out.

Leona is looking at _me_ despite the fact that this is a joined decision. I was _not _going to be the one that forced the poor boy on me—I needed him. I could go through this pregnancy alone, but I would go crazy without him—I needed my _best_ friend to help me through this (well, if he didn't get mad at me for going with Leona's plan). He always cheered me up and found a way around things, and two heads are better than one, right?

"What do you think, Jack?" I asked.

He looked up at me, surprised. "It's not like we have a choice. I just wish things could be different—I would never hold you down responsible if you didn't want to do it, and I'm sure Leona could find another girl to do it instead."

His voice was more calm than he looked, and even though he was responding Leona's question, he was looking at _me_. His honest straight-from-the-heart response sent shivers down my back, and just when I thought things couldn't look _that_ better ahead.

"I want Kim to carry my baby, Jack," Leona said and turned to me, disregarding anything he said. "Do we have a deal?"

She stretched out her hand. I stared at it for a moment before shaking it, and saying, "Deal."

I never thought a single word could hold so much meaning, such impact over my life. I was to give my virginity away before I was ready to and get paid to carry my own baby.

My guts started to squirm inside me, and the acidic slime started to climb its way up my throat again. I turned away from Leona and ran to the bucket on my side of the room. I pinched my nose, closed my eyes and heaved.

_AUTHOR'S NOTES:_

**THERE IS A REFERENCE AROUND HERE SOMEWHERE. THE PERSON/PEOPLE THAT GET IT WILL GET AN INSIDE LOOK AT THE NEXT CHAPTERS, A PERSONAL Q&A SESSION WITH ME (ABOUT **_**ANYTHING)**_**, A SHOUT-OUT, AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE DEDICATED TO YOU (OR, IF THERE IS MORE THAN ONE PERSON, THERE WILL BE ONE DEDICATION PER CHAPTER). THANKS FOR READING AND PARTICIPATING! **

**(HINT: OLIVIA HOLT SAID THIS LINE (OR I GUESS YOU COULD CALL IT A FRAGMENT) AND YOU HAVE TO SAY WHERE IT WAS SAID AND SCENE OR EPISODE DEPENDING IF IT'S A MOVIE OR SHOW. (OLIVIA HAS BEEN IN **_**SHAKE IT UP!**_**, **_**KICKIN' IT, GIRL VS. MONSTER **_**AND **_**I DIDN'T DO IT.**_**)(THAT I'VE SEEN.))**

**BY THE WAY, IF ANYONE CARES, THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS WILL BE **_**ACCOMADATING **_**AND **_**WEDDING, **_**SO THAT'S EXCITING.**

**LEAVE ME YOUR LOVE IF YOU WISH, AND THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT :).**


	5. Accommodating

**Thank you for all your support—it really doesn't go past my head, and I really appreciate all you have done to support my writing.**

Interesting Things Happen At School:

The Black Widow's Revenge

Chapter Five:

Accommodating

XxX

KIM

Leona's goons lead us quietly down the hall, and various turns later, we were standing in front of a door. As she entered the extensive code on to a pad of numbers, my thoughts flashed to the cherry-red door that has belonged to my family home in Seaford since I was four.

It had been a long time since something other than my stomach had ached, but in that moment, I wish I could take my heart out of my chest. I had betrayed Jack and my child, left them up to the wolves (if I'd resisted maybe then there wouldn't even be a child to worry about, but I hadn't known what else to do). Would a bullet to the head have been better? For me, yes, it would have been a quick painless death, but what about Jack? What about my family? Leona would take revenge for her failed wedding no matter what, but would it be better for Jack if it was me?

My head was a mess, and I missed my family so much. I would have given everything away for a hug and a kiss from my parents, an "I love you." I would never again complain when they were being "embarrassing" if—no, _when—_I got out of here.

There was a _ding_, and the silver door opened.

I glanced at Jack, who was staring at the floor, and silently thanked my acting teacher for teaching me how to pretend—it wasn't about me anymore. I needed to stop thinking about ending _my _misery and more about how I was going to find a way out of here before I was too far along to travel.

Jack looked up at me for a moment before glancing at the open door, which I looked at as well. It was better than the room we had been in, but it had still had no windows and a camera—at least there was a bathroom, a dinner table, a mirror and a heavenly-looking bed.

Jack and I had men around us, two of the four who were holding our cuffed hands behind our backs and the others who had been standing next to us, doing nothing (they were probably there for extra security). At a nod from Leona, the goons who were holding me pushed me in to the room, and started to take my cuffs off.

"Go on, boys," Leona said after we were completely free of restraints, "wait for me outside."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," she said and turned to us. "I hope you like the room."

"Thank you," I said. "It's lovely."

"Aren't you going to say anything, Jack?" Leona asked.

"It's…nice," Jack said, "but it isn't home."

"Oh, but it will be," she said, "at least for the next year or so. Dinner will be served in a bit. Feel free to settle in."

Leona winked, and exited the room. The door made a clank, leaving Jack and I alone—and in the first time in however many days we'd been here, we were free to use our bodies without restraints.

I didn't know what to do. I looked around, and had the urge to sit on the bed (it had been so long since I had sat or slept in anything other than cement floor).

My insides twisted again as I was reminded of how animal-like we were being treated.

"Kim, are you okay?" Jack asked. "You look…green."

I nodded my head, but couldn't make myself speak up or look up at him.

Jack took me by the elbow and led me to the bed, where he sat me down.

"Why did you do that?" he asked me.

"Do what?"

"Act funny," he said. "It was like you were a whole different person."

I glanced at the camera in the corner of the room, and whispered, "I was just trying to dissuade her, to make her see reason, but she's dead set on having a baby."

"You should have let me handle her," he said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "We agreed that if I was being spoken _to _I would respond—we live in the twenty-first century."

"She wants to hurt _me, _Kim," he said. "It's not about being equal or not—I just don't want her to have a reason to hurt you, okay? If I could have talked to her, maybe she'd let you go home."

"We're in this _together_," I said, looking into his eyes. "There's no use looking back—we just have to keep going." I cleared my throat. "How exactly are we going to do the…you know, do the deed."

I hadn't thought that the blood would rush so hard to my face. I had stood in the same room as him as I had patiently discussed having his child and yet I couldn't look him in the eye and plan it out with him. My sweet goodness and I had thought that at least the kid would be in the hands of _mature_ young adults, but I couldn't even _think _of the word 'sex' in his presence without getting all red.

"I don't know," Jack said. "I'm sure we'll find a way around it. I'm really sorry I dragged you down with me."

"I swore by the light of the dragon's eye to be loyal, honest and never say die," I said. "You're my best friend, Jack, and even if it means having your child, I don't want _anything_ to break through our friendship."

"I'm glad," Jack said, taking my hands in his and giving them a squeeze. "That doesn't make this whole thing right, though. I'm sure you imagined a different kind of life for yourself. I promise that I'll try my best to get us out of here as soon as possible and make things right, especially since you seem to hate kids so much."

I leaned in. "Sure, it's not the life I imagined having, but I'm glad it's with someone I trust. And I don't really hate kids. I'm sorry I'm not the girl you must have dreamt of marrying someday, but…" I stopped when I noticed his intense stare. "That bad, huh?"

I released one of my hands from his hold and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I've never really dreamt about marrying anyone in particular," Jack confessed.

I smiled and thought, _Of course you haven't—you're a guy._

"To be honest, neither have I," I said, "at least not seriously."

Jack and I sat in silence for a while, one of our tummies occasionally grumbling and breaking the silence.

"This is _so_ wrong," I finally said.

Jack looked at me. "Which part?"

"The part where we risk screwing our friendship over by having sex in order to fulfill a super-villain's wishes," I said. "It would be so…_so_…unfair to our baby to be conceived by parents who aren't in love and to be left with a psychotic, single woman."

"I know we aren't in love," he said, "but I _do _love you, Kim. Maybe not the way most parents love one another, but then again, we're not like most people. All I know is that I couldn't have asked for someone better to be the mother of my child and that I'll love the little guy just as much as any other father."

It felt like someone had suddenly punched me in the stomach, and my brain started to wonder a million things at once. _Did he really mean it? Or was he just saying those things them to make me feel better? Did he seriously _love_ me? Not like a sister or a friend, but as a woman?_

Before I had a chance to reply, the metal door opened and in came four men holding plates, plastic cups and a pitcher of water. The four men walked past us, letting me take a glance of the chicken sandwiches, soups and sweet potato French fries on the plates. My stomach instantly responded to the sight and the sweet smell of food with a long growl.

I glanced at Jack, who was watching the men as they set up the wooden dinner table with the plates, one on each side of the table in front of the corresponding chairs.

One of the masked goons took some napkins from his back pocket, put them in the table, and as soon as they had come, they were gone.

Jack glanced at me and shot a look at the food again.

"Are you going to eat it while it's warm or are you going to wait until the food's cold?" Leona asked through the intercom on the wall.

Jack and I looked at each other again, then got up and walked to the table. Jack pulled back the chair with its back to the bed and door, then gestured for me to sit down.

He picked up his sandwich and took a bite out of it. "This tastes really good."

I took a sweet potato fry first, and it felt like flew down my throat, though I'm sure it was more like hunger made me start feeling things.

"I wish my parents were here," I said, halfway through my sandwich.

Jack nodded. "Me too. At least they're out there looking for us."

"I just wish I had a way to show them that I'm being treated well, that they knew that I'm able to take care of myself."

"I'm sure they do," Jack said. "I've heard that parents can sense things when it comes to their kids. It's crazy how much I miss mine. You would think that after years of not depending on them for much and to be used to their absence because of work, I wouldn't miss them that much."

I didn't want to be _that _parent, an absentee. The thought made my turn mouth turn dry, so I took a sip of water, and tried to keep my mind away from thoughts like that.

Near the end of the meal, I couldn't help but stare at Jack. I didn't know what was wrong with me, as it hadn't been a while since I'd felt these type of feelings for him. They were the type of feelings made your insides squirm in excitement and made you run through thousands of scenarios of kissing the person you liked and doing so much more, but it wasn't like I was interested in Jack.

At first I'd thought I'd liked him in that way, but I just thought he was cute. It also didn't help that he was a sweet guy who was very talented, but we were just friends, and that was fine with me (though there was still a little voice inside me that whispered, _You should find out just how talented he is first-hand)._

Jack glanced at me, and I quickly turned back to my soup. After a while, I started to stare at him again.

He put his spoon down and asked, "Is there something in my face or something?"

I shook my head, but found myself unable to stop myself from looking at him.

"Are _you _okay?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Is there something you want to say?"

I hesitated before shaking my head.

I was _not_ supposed to be thinking the kind of things I was thinking about Jack—they were _wrong_, especially when it was in his presence and it was about a _friend_.

"What's wrong then?"

I caught sight of myself on a mirror behind Jack, which I had seen before but forgotten about. My hair looked wild and tangled, my face was red and I noticed the way my chest was subtly puffing in and out faster than it was supposed to.

"Excuse me," I finally muttered, standing up and running to the bathroom.

I covered my mouth, to shush the panting, and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. In and out, in and out.

_What's _wrong _with you, Kim? _I asked myself. _You're not supposed to think that way. Think of something else. Kitties, puppies—maybe Mom and Dad will agree to let you get a _cool _pet once they find you, or you could get a kitten or a puppy once you get to college._

The thought lasted about two seconds before my mind landed on bunnies and the expression "fucking like bunnies" came to mind.

I groaned and rubbed my eyes, hoping it'd clear the thoughts away. Stupid Leona and her baby wish.

There was a knock on the door. My heart stopped for a moment, then accelerated when I heard Jack's voice.

"Are you okay, Kim?"

"I'm fine," I said, and got up from my seat on the toilet covering.

_You can do this, _I told myself and even made myself smile in order to make it more convincing.

I turned the knob on the door and came face to face with Jack, and it seemed like he was too close to me as I was filled with the sharp odor of his smell and I couldn't help myself anymore. I threw my arms around his neck and pressed my lips against his. It couldn't have lasted more than ten seconds as I yanked myself away when I realized the mistake I was doing.

"I—" Jack started to say.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, unable to look him in the eye. "That was inappropriate."

Before he could say anything, I went back to hibernation. Though there wasn't a lock on the bathroom door, I heard his retreating steps almost instantly, making me heave a sigh of relief.

I covered my face and thought, _Hormones, it's the only way _that_ could have happened to a rational person like me. _

I wanted to cry, but I held back on it. Hormones had screwed my night and possibly my relationship with Jack—I wasn't going to let them ruin my new safe haven too.

I kept repeating that to myself, but eventually my mother's voice took over, saying, _Crying is something that strong people do, baby, otherwise, they'd be very, very sad and hurt people they care about without meaning to. _That's when the tears started to flow.

XxX

LEONA

"Williamson?" I asked.

"Yes, ma'am?" the man answered.

"Why was the _girl _sexually frustrated? Didn't I ask you to put the drugs in the _boy's _food?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Should I even consider keeping you around any longer?" I asked myself. "You let Jack escape for a brief period of time as well—maybe, I should just ask my men to be off with your head and bring it back to me on a platter."

"Whatever pleases you, Mistress, but please remember than I have a family—"

"Yeah, yeah. I wasn't talking to you, Williamson, but I'll give you one more chance."

XxX

KIM

"Kim, Kim, wake up."

My eyelids were pulled up. I shut my eyes tightly and blinked.

"Oh, thank God," Jack said.

Jack had my face cupped in his hands.

"What's wrong?" I asked and sat up.

"Nothing," Jack said and let go of my face. "I just thought…don't worry about it. Come on, let's go to bed."

Before I had a chance to respond, Jack had put his arm around my shoulders and hoisted me up. I wanted to protest as he moved his arm to my waist and led me out of the room, but I really didn't feel up to carrying all my weight.

"I'm sorry about earlier," I said. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"It's okay," he said. "We still have to _make _a baby anyways."

"But it wasn't right."

"Well, tell me about something in this situation that's _right_, Kim," he said and pulled me down with him as he sat on the bed.

"I'm still sorry."

He smiled at me. "And I forgive you even though there's nothing to forgive." Jack leaned forward and wrapped me in his arms. I closed my eyes and let my head fall on his shoulder. "You know, I missed this too. After so long of not touching another human, you start to feel less and less human yourself, don't you?"

I nodded and started to fall asleep again. Jack let go of me, but only to pull me closer to him. He stood up and walked for a moment before depositing me on the mattress. He pulled the blankets over me, then settled in next to me a few inches away. Those inches seemed like miles, and I found myself slowly crawling toward him until my head was in his chest and my arm was wrapped around his waist.

"You're right," I said. "I _did _miss you."

Jack put his arms around my shoulders and brushed the hair out of my face.

"Go to sleep," he said, and kissed my forehead.

**THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE, AND LEAVE ME YOUR LOVE IF YOU WISH.**


End file.
